Under My Skin Under Your Skin
by Shipperony10
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark has it bad. His every conscious moment revolves around her. How he wishes he could be hers, and she his. Could it be a simple case of lust, or is it something far more complex and real? Read with caution for it might get a little steamy and tense.
1. Sleeping and Awake

**Under My Skin Under Your Skin**

Disclaimer: The ideas are. Not the characters.

Author's Note: I am halfway done with the next chapter for _Risks and Consequences_. But in the meantime, here's a little something different. It is not something I usually put out, but it was loosely inspired by a song that hit me. If you don't know, I love music. And I often do my best with my headphones on. Anyway, please read with caution. It will have some adult situations and some suggestive language. Do enjoy it though. Sorry for any mistakes.

P.S. I will give you a virtual hundred dollars if you can guess the song I listened to on repeat while I wrote this up.

* * *

**Sleeping and Awake**

Hell fell upon him as the sky darkened outside his windows.

Only one light illuminated the interior of the room. That was a lamp that casted a dim glow over him as he sat on the enormous and empty couch. It sent shadows spilling onto the spotless floor beneath him.

A drink tipped haphazardly on his knee while he frustratingly rubbed his face with his palms. More and more he felt he might spontaneously combust.

He breathed out her name in an exasperated tone.

The same as he had done the night before, and the night before that.

Much to his chagrin and his terrific luck, the  
cause for his relentless turmoil walked in just in time to hear the sound of her name from his lips.

Her red hair no longer flowed expertly down to her shoulders as it resided fastened in a messy ponytail. This provided an unobstructed view of her delicate features. And her tinted cheeks.

She was afraid that she had committed an unforgivable crime or some fatal error in her calculations for the latest company report, so she halted her steps and questioned him.

He wasn't sure what she had asked him, his concentration was aimed mostly at controlling his breathing. At composing himself. So he muttered the only thing that came to mind. The truth.

"I haven't been sleeping well. Sorry, Pep."

His response would have sufficed, if she did not already know. If she had not heard him grunt her name while he tossed and turned in his own private battlefield of sheets and fantasies. Secretly she would stand outside his door. Mostly to be near him in case it was a nightmare, but in small part to hear him whisper her name.

"Are you sure nothing else is bothering you?" Those deep blues glared at him with curiosity and challenge.

Pausing to swallow the lump in his throat, he shook his head. "Nothing else." He stared back at her with hopes that she would accept his answer and leave him alone in his agonizing misery.

Pepper squinted in doubt at him, but thought better than to push the issue at the moment. "Alright." In a smooth turn she walked towards the main entrance. "If you don't need anything else, I'm heading home."

A sigh of relief escaped from the deepest part within him. "I'm alright. Good night Ms. Potts." She would never guess the images that swam in his head. The things he needed. The danger she was in with him. Because he was certain that someday she would fall for him. And the more he feared it, the more he felt he would not want it any other way.

"If you say so. Good night Mr. Stark." The grin she flashed him earned her a visible shiver.

He nodded and smiled as her heels clicked across to the door. Then a sudden mix of panic and relief flooded him. Maybe she did know after all.

Once again he sighed with frustration as he let the back of his head fall hopelessly against the couch. Blindly he felt for his tumbler. Slightly amazed that it had not crashed to the ground, he gulped the entire contents.

"JARVIS..." he mumbled as he reached for the bottle.

No more words were needed as the AI interjected, "The same song, sir?"

With a sad chuckle he nodded. "Same one, J." He figured, when his artificial butler knows the tune of preference to drown his woman troubles in, then his level of pathetic definitely called for intoxicating levels of alcohol.

Effortlessly he drank himself to sleep.

And this time, the glass did fall. Spilling the amber liquid onto the expensive sofa before rolling off and shattering at his feet.

...

**Oh my. I'm enjoying this one. I feel a marathon of chapters coming on. :-)**


	2. Uncertainty Follows Us Around

**Uncertainty Follows Us Around**

Nights followed days, and he carried himself as if nothing weighed heavy on him.

As did she in his presence.

Both guarding the secrets they carried deep inside.

They had time. Time to think. Time to re-think. And time to dismiss the feelings they harbored.

Or so he thought. But the more he doubted, and the more he made his life more complicated with sleepless nights, was more time he wasted.

Time he bought for someone else.

But he was Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Not a pining imbecile. And certainly not a pining imbecile with a desire to belong to her.

Yet as he stood at the bar, with his favorite poison in hand, and three women clinging to his sides, he felt exactly like what he swore he was not. What he actively worked at not becoming. For years.

Because seeing her dance with a shiny quarter of a man, polished and well-mannered, turned him into a raging pile of...raw, real, and unwavering emotions. Not completely sappy, but not entirely animalistic.

If he had to label it for the sake of science, then he would admit he was jealous.

That disgusted him enough to force him to swallow his drink and quickly ask for another.

His eyes could burn a hole at the back of the nameless man's head as he wasted more time. Thinking while drinking in excess was dangerous, even for him. But he could not help it as he wondered if she ever had or ever would reciprocate what he felt.

Curiosity could carry him across the expanse of the dance floor to ask her once and for all. Fear would leave him rooted to his spot as the tide of desire drowned him a little bit more.

And he cursed that weakness... the only one he could admit to... as he allowed the well-manicured man to lead his redhead out of the ballroom and into the night.

Regretfully he shifted in his place as he once again took in the burning sensation from his scotch. He wished he could have stopped them. He wished she would have elected not to go.

But because he had not, and because she had, he determinedly drank away with her replacements at his side.

The sad fact was that he longed for nothing but to whisk her away. To whisper the things he only dreamed of telling her as they tangled themselves between his sheets.

He was damned to suffer another night without her.

Maybe he could numb himself enough to go home with one of the three.

...

**Oh Tony. Man up and confess. Instead of wasting time with stand-ins that will never come close. **


	3. That's When I Want To Call You

**That's When I Want To Call You**

A throbbing pain formed in the back of his head as he walked them both through his front door.

He squinted in the dark as he attempted to simultaneously ignore the continued ache and stumble towards the guest room.

Tony managed a half muttered command, "Lights-JARVIS."

Not allowing a second to be lost, he closed the distance between them as soon as he could find her body. The lights had yet to reach full intensity by the time his heels connected with the first step of his staircase.

They giggled in their drunken state as they kissed sloppily. Ascending the stairs to the second level of his mansion, they began to shed their clothes. She more excitedly than he.

Perhaps he should have had one more glass before he committed to this. Maybe two more. He hated nothing more than being even mildly aware that his latest companion was not her. Especially when said companion kissed like an inexperienced teenager. Or when she flung articles of clothing in the air before disposing of them by launching them halfway across the room.

Surely Pepper kissed better. And she definitely had more class.

But this brunette was not a bad catch. Maybe he could repress those thoughts. If only for a while so he could forget about her in his ecstasy.

He shook his head to attempt that feat. Which he immediately chastised himself for. A wave of nausea hit him as he kissed Marl...Mary...Marilyn's neck.

He pushed her away not too roughly to catch his breath. The brunette pouted as the contact was lost. "Are you alright?" She smiled lopsided and still inebriated.

All he could do was nod slowly as he moved forward to continue to the room.

When he landed on the bed with his lady friend on top he chuckled. Probably because he was drunk. Not wasted, but drunk enough to laugh for no reason. He dismissed it with that excuse, but as Marlene kissed his ear lobe, it suddenly hit him.

He had laughed not for nothing. Indeed he had a reason. Because for months he tried to bed as many beautiful women as he could. And for months he failed to do so.

Damn his situation to hell. He could not rip her out even if he cut himself open. She was there with him every night. With or without a friend to sleep with. With or without the scotch.

"Wait." He uttered as he fought her off.

She assured him they were good to go. She had what they needed. And as she continued to kiss her way down his toned chest she reached for her clutch. He knew what she aimed for, but he would not let the situation escalate any more than it had.

One hand pushed her up as the other kept her from getting what she wanted from her fancy purse. "I'm sorry." He shook his head. "You need to go."

The disappointment was written all over her face as she processed what he was telling her. With a harsh tone and an angry look she pushed herself off. "Fine." She fumbled for her balance and for her clothes.

Steadily he stood, but wobbled as soon as he walked to the door. "This exit would have worked out better for both of us if we didn't have to hunt for your clothes." He shook his head in disappointment.

She managed a low, "Jerk." As she stumbled out into the hallway in search of her garments.

Tony escorted her out, not nearly as fast as he had hoped, but once he had, he could not be more disheartened. There he stood, clad in his boxers, drunk, excited, and alone.

He hated what came next. An all too familiar scenario. He would continue to pour drinks while he contemplated for hours about calling her in the middle of the night. With an excuse that he needed her help. With no excuse and no reason. With the intention of confessing to her his deepest secret and desire. It never mattered though, because he never gathered enough courage to hit the send button.

For months that is how this played out.

And he felt even more foolish when he realized she was losing no sleep over him.

She probably slept peacefully next to someone who had been brave enough to say to her everything he kept locked away.

Yet glimmers of hope floated in his clouded mind. Maybe she was suffering exactly like he was. Maybe she stood at her window, with her phone in hand, waiting for her thumb to finally press that send button. Drunk and willing to acknowledge that she needed and wanted him just as badly as he did her.

How lowly of him to wish that. To hope that she hurt like he did. To dream that she could never find in someone else that satisfaction she craved.

She could. She would. She probably had.

Better for her. He was a mess.

How depressing. To know that no matter how many women conversed with him, intelligently or otherwise, he could never fathom the idea of a steady relationship. Because he was hers. All of him was hers.

Models could come and go, but he could never let himself do it. Not for fun, for release, or for love, because it always led back to her.

He wanted Pepper Potts.

He would get Pepper Potts.

...

**Will he?**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! You make my day.**


	4. I Want You, Say You Want Me

**I Want You, Say You Want Me**

Her eyes would occasionally lock with his from across the conference table.  
Tony was certain he was meant to be listening intently to the proposal speech, but he could honestly care less. His attention was entirely on her.

The way she glared at him in warning only served to edge him on. Her freckles would bunch together when she knitted her brows and nose at him to signal he was asked a question.

An accomplished man such as himself knew how to multi-task between flirting and bullshitting, though. Giving an intelligent answer based solely on key words he half heard was no problem . So he would respond with enough to have them move on. So he could continue his staring game with her.

For hours he sat confined to his executive chair. Half cognizant of his invitees and half wishing he could run over to Pepper and love her like he wanted to. It was a torment he was beginning to detest more than anything else- having the urge to be with her in every way imaginable, and not allowing himself the chance to do so. For whatever reason.

It had been weeks since he had finally convinced himself he would do everything to make her his. Yet there had been no improvements. He still craved to be hers. And he still slept alone every night.

"Thank you, Mr. Myers. We will be in touch." He was snapped out of his thoughts by her voice.

Finally he breathed a sigh of relief as the spokesmen were escorted out of the room. Tony stood with a yawn and waited for his employees to vacate the space.

Alone with her. Bittersweet.

"Could you have been more disrespectful? Or paid less attention to what they were proposing?" Pepper shook her head disapprovingly at him as she collected her files and memo pads.

Tony chuckled before he glowered at her. "I heard everything I needed to hear." He responded with a cocky grin. "Besides, it's not my fault I was being distracted." He said nothing else as he pushed his chair in and walked out before her.

He could feel her behind him. She was curious about his statement, and now she was fast on his heels to get more from him. So far he had no complaints. Let her follow. Let her guess just a little bit more.

For a split second he considered stopping in his tracks so she would crash into him. Feeling her body, for however long, was not something he was opposed to.

But he discharged the thought with a low groan. If he was to ever feel any of her, it would be behind closed doors, not before an audience.

More anguish. All he wanted to do was kiss her senseless.

They entered his office without a word. Once inside, however, everything changed.

His mission was clear, and his courage was on the rise. He only hoped Pepper felt the same.

She walked in tentatively as she studied him perched on the arm of his office couch. "What did you mean by that?" Her red hair framed her face almost invitingly.

He breathed out heavily with hopes that he could release all that plagued him. "You are a very distracting human being, Ms. Potts." He shrugged. A part of him nervous of the exchange, but he was eager to get some results.

Taken aback by his straight forward answer, she blinked repeatedly at him.

Speechless?

"Cat got your tongue?" He jested as he stared deeply at her.

Proudly he sat as she shook her head slowly. "I was distracting you?" She questioned with confusion.

Tony nodded. "Yup." He finished as he stood.

Unsure of how fast he should move ahead, he advanced slowly. Determination was a mighty ally of his. One he lacked for several months now. Maybe even years.

A small devilish smile appeared on his face as he witnessed her gulp before taking an expected step away from him. This enticed him further. "I can't help but look at you."

Pepper swallowed as she held her things against her chest. "You can't?" She tried to keep her thoughts organized and his words clear. There was no room for error. He shook his head at her as he continued to move slowly closer to her. "Why?"

Careful not to startle her, he pried her white-knuckled hands away from her belongings. Without trouble he succeeded and he dropped them at their side. He made sure not to break his glance from her. "Isn't it obvious, Pepper?" He groaned.

Her skin reddened as she shook her head. She could feel the wall approaching her back. There was nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide from him. "Not…no." She swallowed again.

"You really have no idea?" He knitted his brows. He sighed as he trapped her against the wall. She shrugged at him.

"Pepper I want you." He shook his head as he placed his palms firmly against the wall behind her. His arms at her shoulder level.

"What?" Pepper's eyes widened.

"I need you." He corrected as he closed his eyes. His lifeline finally severed from the cleat he had tied it to. Everything he was afraid of…finally in danger of materializing. Because for once in his life, he took a blind leap into uncharted waters.

He always knew the outcomes of his investments and risks before he took them. How this could end he had no clue. And that frightened him to the core. "I'm drowning and you are the only one that can save me."

Her heart leapt and her stomach turned with fear and excitement. But she could not let herself take to heart his plea for help. She knew far too well how Tony Stark functioned, and she accepted his lifestyle, but she refused to become one of the rest. "I'm not what you need." She shook her head regretfully.

"You are." He closed the remaining distance so he could feel her mold to him.

"No." She pushed him away, though she knew she did not want to. She got upset at herself for not doing it with more resolve, because she sensed he had picked up on her hesitation.

"Pepper I know you must feel something." He smiled. "You want me here. Or you would have slapped me away. Or yelled for help." Without a second thought he lifted his hand to pull her hips towards his. "I know you can feel what you do to me."

"We cannot cross this line, Tony." She sighed with sadness and desire as she felt him against her. "I'm not willing to lose everything. I love my job. I value our friendship. Please do not jeopardize that for your own selfish needs." She breathed as she caught him licking his lips.

Quickly he shook his head in rebuttal. "It's not like that." He moved his face closer to hers. "I would be lying if I told you I didn't dream about you every night. Or that I yearn to feel every inch of you." His heart rumbled as he saw her swallow nervously.

Pepper huffed as she heard him. "Exactly." She breathed him in and enjoyed his nearness while she could because she was on the verge of pushing him away. This time with the goal of creating more space so she could run away. She gathered her wits to continue her argument against his case.

She opened her mouth, and she began a tirade. He was sure it was a mess of words strung together to protect herself from him.

Tony was prepared to have none of it though as he roughly landed his lips on hers. Locking away whatever more words she intended to throw at him.

Instantly gratified by the feeling of her body melting against his he continued his assault on her swollen mouth. His hands held her to him. Her hands firmly grasped the collar of his suit jacket. To push him away or pull him closer he was not sure, but he had no intention of thinking about anything else but the feelings she awoke in him.

Slightly dizzy and out of breath she pulled away from his lips. Her head fell back against the wall.

His eyes opened, and gasping for air he examined her. "I have been on the edge of insanity for so long now. You occupy my every thought. I have come so close to kissing you every night before you leave me."

"Well now you have." She whispered with eyes closed. Her hands firmly at her sides.

He reluctantly stepped back, allowing her the space he knew she needed.

His only objective had been to make the first move. To finally open the door for them to step through.

This was as far as it would go. Because he needed her to be the one to make the final decision. "Now I have." He agreed. "And though I would like nothing more than to make you mine right here and right now, I will let you make the next move." He challenged. "You know how I feel. Now it's up to you."

He smoothed his suit and tie as he stepped further away from her. "We can make this work. But we will never know for sure unless we try." He moved to get her things from the floor so he could place them neatly on his desk. "And I know we can try, all I need is for you to say you want to."

His heart raced as he closed the door behind him.

Pepper stood in silence as she watched him walk out of his own office.

Her nerve endings on fire, her heart pounding, and her brain working to put the pieces together.

…

**Does Pepper feel the same? Will she have the courage to take that same leap?**


	5. Baby We Both Know

**Baby We Both Know**

It had been exactly two weeks since their chance meeting in his office.

To say that the wait was killing him was a bit of an understatement. It was damn near destroying his humanity. He often walked around his mansion like a zombie. From one place to the next with no real purpose or vision.

At the office, he appeared professional but as soon as he caught a glimpse of her, his heart sank and his head bowed. Not because he could not face her after his open declaration, but simply because she had yet to utter one word to him. Aside from the usual work-related conversations, they shared nothing about their personal lives.

It really did eat at him. He was afraid he had misjudged her. That he had seen something that was not there.

That was true until he stumbled upon her in the elevator.

He never really carried anything. Not a briefcase. Not a folder. Nothing except his Stark Phone. Which he toyed with as he walked towards his impending collision.

She saw him approach out of the corner of her eye, but it was too late.

Yelps escaped them both.

The momentum with which he met her sent them back onto the elevator floor. Luckily, the doors had opened just in time. Things could have been worse had they smashed into the steel doors. Besides, he was not a man to complain about having a beautiful redhead on top of him.

They both took a moment to gather themselves, and to breathe.

Out of everything that had happened in the last two weeks, which had been close to nothing, being on the floor with her definitely made him feel much better about his life. "I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry about our compromising positions." He finally spoke as he looked up at her.

He guessed that she was unimpressed by his joke because she soon slapped at his shoulder with a cold glare. "Thank you for asking if I'm alright, Anthony Stark."

"Are you alright?" He questioned her as his heart raced in his chest. Her body sent shockwaves up and down his.

Pepper cleared her throat before she nodded. "Are you?" With her palm planted firmly on the floor she pushed off.

He flashed her a grin before he continued, "I think I'll live." He spoke the truth. Mostly. But living was one thing. The state in which you lived was another. Now that he knew how it felt to have her over him, should she choose for them not to go any further, he might never again know happiness. "Want to get off so I can continue on with my life?" He teased.

Tony knew the color of her eyes like he knew the back of his hand. They were a deep blue that gave way to an almost grey as they dropped off into the black of her pupils. Oh he knew. But as she rested over him, with her face close enough to kiss, he needed a moment to study them again. Because gone were the blues, and in their place was a set of darker eyes…almost black with her pupil dilated.

Excited and hungry for her lips, it took his entire resolve not to flip them so he could pin her to the floor. Instead he inched forward slowly with thoughts of kissing her. His eyes closed as he neared his destination. But the almost bliss was short-lived as Pepper pushed him away with her palm to his chest. "Alright." Tony cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed that she had rejected him.

Her eyes studied his face. "That would be you making a move." She grinned as she moved to peck his lips.

It didn't last long as she moved away from his mouth, but stayed close to his face.

He wanted more. He knew she did too. He could tell by the way she pushed herself closer to him.

Snaking his arms around her lower back, Tony pulled her closer. "Does this mean you've thought about it?" He moved to caress her neck with his nose. Her pheromones driving him to the point of no return.

Her lips opened to say something when the elevator stopped moving. The resounding ding signaled their arrival to the ground floor.

Had they been moving the entire time? Neither could answer.

Quickly, as she if she had been snapped out of a fantasy, her face dropped and she pushed away to stand.

Afraid of what could take place, Tony stood and took her wrist in his hand. "No rush, but you can't do this forever. Sooner or later you have to make up your mind."

Her red hair fell around her face as she inched closer to his lips. Whatever dilemma she faced in her mind caused her to pull back. "Maybe I already have." She smiled softly at him.

Before any other words could be exchanged, the doors opened to the world outside. A feeling of pure excitement coursed through his body.

He followed behind her. Grinning when he realized he had been admiring her posterior.

Confidently he walked towards his Audi while Pepper waited on the sidewalk. "I can take you home, Pep."

She smiled at him before she shook her head. "Thank you. Happy is taking me. I have to meet someone. We'll talk later."

He nodded effortlessly though he breathed in a bit sharply. "Anyone I know? "

"No." Pepper grinned.

"Hmmm." He opened the driver's door as he regretfully pictured the well-manicured man. "Well the night's still young... give me a call if you need me."

He flashed her his famous grin as he jumped in to start the engine. A new sense of optimism ignited within him.

Deep down he knew that he had nothing to worry about. That what he felt she felt.

He knew it was only a matter of time.

...

**Who is Pepper meeting? And why? Is Tony right in feeling so confident?**


	6. The Two of Us At Once

**The Two of Us At Once**

She never drank when she was anxious and troubled. Never.

Tonight marked her first time. Ever.

After having watched Tony drive away, and having closed another chapter in her non-existent romantic life, she felt the need to unwind. With two nice bottles of the most expensive brand of wine she could afford.

Six glasses later she sat alone on her sofa as she looked at the night sky through her window.

Her day had been slow. It surprised her how quickly things could change. She had every intention of leaving the office without speaking to Tony. She wanted to cross that bridge with a fresh pair of legs.

But it almost seemed like that elevator incident had been meant to happen. The only problem was she was not sure for who. Not that she was complaining, because falling on him had been the best thing to occur all day. But she just could not shake the feeling that it all happened in his favor. He had definitely enjoyed it. She could remember his bodily reactions. He walked lighter and with confidence after it all, too. Unlike she had.

Walking out in front of him had been a challenge. She tried extremely hard to sway her hips like she owned all of the confidence in the world. Truth was she shook inside from the excitement and fear that owned her instead.

To make matters worse, she now sat alone and half-drunk wondering how Tony held it together so well.

Little did she know that he hadn't.

Swirling the red liquid in her glass, she wondered if Tony ever thought about her in his haze.

She had no clue that he had, and currently was. Listening to a song that reminded him of her.

Then, with the fog that drifted in her head, she suddenly realized that she wanted to hear his voice. Her heart desired it, and her body longed for it.

It was immense the power he held over her.

Her entire life, though she hated to admit it, revolved mostly around him.

She had sworn nothing like that would ever happen to her. Had even promised her mother so many years ago, when she first took on working for him, that a man like Anthony Stark would never tie himself to her emotionally. Relationships like theirs were meant to be strictly professional...not even slightly platonic.

Yet there she sat a decade later, fighting over two choices: calling him, despite her current state of mind, to tell him she had made her choice, or calling Happy, because of her current state of mind, to have him drive her over to Tony's place so she could tell him in person. There really was no other option for her.

She belonged to him.

Nothing had made it more clear than when John had asked her where they were headed in their relationship. They had known each other for some months, and had been dating for a few weeks, but when he confronted her, she knew. She realized that her past relationships had failed because she had…deep down…allowed them to. Because of one simple fact: she was too busy being his, rather than being theirs.

And Pepper Potts could not change that. Frankly, she had no intention of doing so.

Frustratingly she shook her head as she sipped some wine. A nagging thought came to light about Tony…again. Had he been in a relationship that crashed and burned because he let it? Did he really suffer as much as he made it seem that day in his office? Or could he care less about belonging because all he wanted was a meaningless romp?

If she only knew, that he had spent months struggling to simply romp with women to rip out any thought of belonging to her. Failing miserably each and every time.

Tired of her beverage, annoyed with her choices, and emotionally spent from her meeting with John, she stood and walked towards her kitchen. Placing the partially filled glass on the island, she leaned back and fixed her delicate curls behind her ears. Slightly buzzed she exhaled and nodded to herself.

She had thought it through, and she had made up her mind.

…

**Looks like she has made up her mind. What will be said? What will she do?**

**I feel like this is nearing its end (the next chapter will most likely be the last), my friends. I would like to thank everyone who has followed the story and dropped a line or two. This chappy here was written with two readers [who messaged me] in mind. Curious to delve deeper into Peppers you liked it. And hope the rest of my peeps enjoyed it!**


	7. Both Ways

**Both Ways**

She tried to steady her shaky feet as she stepped out of the Rolls Royce.

Her trepidation eventually vanished as she noticed several lights were still on inside. She knew he was still up, probably drinking alone, again.

If they succeeded today, he might never again have to drink by himself.

...

Tony sat outside on the balcony with his Converse suspended high on the railing. His drink sat beside him on the small table, half full. Usually, by now, he was plastered. Not tonight.

He had poured himself a drink with the intention of celebrating. Because he felt deep down that Pepper would choose him.

Yet now he sat pondering whether she had given him false hope. Or whether he had misconstrued her reactions and her words.

With his index finger and thumb holding his chin, he mentally calculated his chances of survival. Figuratively speaking.

...

The redhead walked through the main living room in search of her target. Her flesh-tone flats allowed her to sneak quietly around.

Her feet carried her out to where she saw him sitting. She knitted her brows as she listened to the song that currently played throughout the home. Pepper had never heard the tune before, but from the few words she had processed so far, it was definitely something to relate to.

She appreciated the fact that the glass door was open. It made it easier for her to stun him to the point of shock. Tony was sure to acquiesce to conversation if it was suddenly sprung on him.

"You look pretty pathetic right now." Her words forced him out of the plush outdoor recliner.

"Jesus, Pepper." He sighed and clutched at his heart once he recovered. It took him a second to situate himself in his previous position.

She let out a small giggle before she decided to stand in front of him. Her back rested against the railing where his feet were seconds ago. "Sorry."

With a light huff and a slight roll of his eyes he looked up. "You should be, Potts. Not only did you frighten me, but you insulted me as well. " He glared at her with a hint of a grin in place.

Pepper immediately crossed her arms in front of her. "Can you blame me?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "I like the choice of music."

Almost immediately his cheeks reddened. "Mute." Painfully aware of the lyrics and the fact that Pepper was now privy to the song he often drowned himself in.

"No." Pepper interrupted him with a hand up. "Leave it. It's good."

Tony shifted uncomfortably as he stared up at her in silence. With the man's lyrics being the only source of words spoken among them.

It was not long before he felt the need to say anything to lighten the tension he felt. "For the record, I'm not pathetic. You and I both know that I am basically the slightly downgraded version of a god." Patiently he waited for her response.

He might have been exaggerating, but Pepper knew he was not pathetic. "Oh yes. You've reminded me several times throughout the years."

Tony nodded. "And you are basically the only woman that keeps me honest." He grinned and she smiled. "So does that make you my slightly downgraded goddess?" This time he grinned wider, but Pepper blushed a bright red as she crossed her arms again.

They sat in more silence. Some people longed for quiet. Not them. That word was hardly used by either of them. Ever. So the mere fact that it was engulfing them, sent waves of anxiety through them both.

Tony listened to the line that Alex Turner spewed out with such desire. His heart quickened as he felt himself become anxious and hot. He was sure he could start sweating at any moment.

Pepper broke their glance when she could not stand his intense eyes any longer. Looking down to her feet she began, "I think we need to talk."

Shifting uncomfortably for the nth time, not only because he was nervous but because he was attempting to hide his bodily reaction as well, he nodded. "You start this time." He smiled up at her.

Placing her hands behind her, she gripped the railing for support.

"I've thought it through." She began as she looked up from the invisible spot on her flats. "About you and me."

Tony leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "And..." The anticipation could kill him. Slowly. Painfully.

Pepper moved a strand of her red hair behind her ear before she decided to take her leap. "The person I met for dinner tonight..." She made sure to look him in the eye. "He was a guy I've been dating for a while."

His brows knitted with both curiosity and jealousy in it's purest form. A slow nod escaped him as he urged her to continue. Desperate for her answer, but afraid he might not want to hear what she had to tell him.

She shook herself mentally as she forced herself to let go of the fear that possessed her. "John asked where we were headed in our relationship." They both swallowed. "That was when I made up my mind."

Tony stood, unable to simply sit with the adrenaline that ran within him. Slowly he moved to stand before her.

"He was a great guy, Tony." She looked up at his eyes, which were now awfully close. "Great career. Huge heart. Big plans." She continued, and her words edged him closer and closer. "Would have given me the world, and a good life."

Would have. Tony sighed slowly. Would have did not mean he would. "Sounds like one hell of a man." He admitted.

Pepper smiled. "Oh he is. And if it were not for you and your damn charades, I probably would have married the guy."

Tony laughed quietly. His heart swelling by the minute. "You mean because of my charm?" He slowly placed his hands on her hips. "What are you saying, Potts? Just so we're clear."

She sighed. "He's not you." She shrugged dejectedly. "No one is."

He happily squeezed her hips without jumping with joy. "No one will ever be me." He half-joked arrogantly.

Her hands pushed at his chest. "Jerk." Her eyes became red with some frustration. "I probably should go apologize and marry him anyways. He's probably less dangerous. And less likely to break my heart."

"I won't break your heart, Pepper." He shook his head earnestly. "If you choose to give me a chance, I can assure you I'll be everything that guy is and more than he could ever be." His heart beat furiously in his chest.

A lonely tear marked a path down her cheek, but she swiped at it before he could. She nodded. "I want you." She swallowed. "I don't think I will ever fall for anyone else, as hard as I have for you."

Tony could not help the smile that escaped his lips. And deep within, a manly pride surged as he neared her. "Then we feel the same way." He began to lean in.

Pepper pushed at his chest. "This is not just purely sexual." She looked at his lips. "I want you. But I need all of you."

He sighed in relief. "I thought you were going to push me away." He shook his head at his nervousness.

"Tony..." she took his face in her hands. "I've known for some time that I wanted you. Physically yes. But also emotionally. You've dug yourself deep inside of me somehow. That's why I'm here. But I need you to let me know what it is that's driving you."

Tony made sure he had her eyes locked with his as he pulled her hips to him. "My body is saying the obvious. And when this first began, I thought I just needed to get over it. Possibly with a night of heated passion with you." He answered honestly before he rested his forehead on hers. She swallowed when he stopped to gather his thoughts. Her own fingers laced in his belt loops as she pulled him to her. "But things changed. And suddenly I couldn't sleep around with just anyone. My lungs burned from the lack of oxygen every time I saw you walking out my door. And I learned what jealousy was. For the first time in my life I wanted to rip a man to shreds over a woman." He stopped his ramble before he cupped her face. "I want us together...for a long time."

Pepper smiled wide. "Will we make it work?"

"Yes." He nodded as he leaned in closer. "It won't be easy, but stick with me and I promise we'll be happy."

"Then I'm yours." She smiled before she met his eager lips.

**...The End...**

**Ah! Tony Stark managed to feel more than lust for a woman. And Pepper decided she would rather try hard with him, than settle for someone who wasn't him. Phew...**

So I have an important question. I require your opinions...they matter more than you could ever imagine. I was afraid of ruining this by moving them too fast. So I didn't write in that they...you know...did the deed. But man did I want to. I'll tell you why: because the song that I loosely based this off of totally called for it. It's passionate and intoxicatingly sexy the way it is delivered. So my question is should I write an epilogue of sorts? It would probably pick up right from where this chappy ended. Or should I end it here? I'm not going to make this longer by looking in to what their lives could be from now on. It's either this ends here, or it ends with them in his room. Let me know guys. If no one suggests anything, I will wrap the bow here. Thanks for reading guys!


	8. Epilogue-Back to You

AN: Ok guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and encouragement. You guys make this even more fun than it already is for me. Here is the much anticipated epilogue. I had so much fun with this, but I must warn you…it might get a little confusing if you don't follow closely. I wrote it from both Tony's and Pepper's POV. So it does go from how one feels to the next. Hopefully it's not too much of a jumbled mess. I hope you all enjoy it!

Please pardon any mistakes.

**Warning**: If you [the reader] are under age, you want to turn right back around and exit this epilogue. Mature content inside!

* * *

They had kissed twice before tonight.

But those shared moments felt nothing quite like this one.

They had kissed other people before each other.

But no one who felt entirely worthy of the gesture.

Nothing had ever felt like this.

Emotions were high.

Their hands were busy. And their lips ravished territory which was once very personal...and very off limits.

Tony was stuck somewhere between reality and fantasy. Not fully believing the situation. Despite the very real sensation of her lips on his. And the heat she radiated from her cheeks as he held her face to him.

But now was not the time to question perfection. Because that is what the moment was. Unbelievable perfection.

Pepper knew this was it. Whatever happened from here could make or break her life. Because she was in too deep to escape the flames of passion that engulfed them both. And she had no intention of ever leaving. She only still feared he would.

But now was not the time for possible circumstances that might never arise. She was tired of thinking and of being afraid.

So she let herself feel.

Tony was the first to move. He pulled tightly at her hips as he expertly kept her mouth on his.

He had dreamt about how their first time would play out. And he was determined to make it as perfect as he possibly could.

Slowly he backed them away from the railing and towards the glass door that led back inside. His hands held on to her for dear life as his tongue invaded her mouth.

He could taste traces of wine, and he could not deny that it turned him on even more.

Pepper thanked herself for having grabbed a pair of flats rather than her Jimmy Choos. She was certain that somewhere along their journey she would have risked injury. She was having trouble standing as it was.

She heard herself moan when Tony took advantage of her open mouth with his tongue. His kisses could unravel even the most sophisticated of women. She could not help but berate herself a bit for that.

Immediately her hands left his belt loops and headed for the perfectly combed set of dark hair.

Tony let out an almost purr as her fingers pulled and scratched at his locks of black. "Anxious?" He mouthed while they battled with their lips.

Her mouth smiled as she simply deepened their kiss.

It was a welcomed change for Anthony Stark. For the first time in a long time, he had someone in his arms who was every ounce of passionate and none the sloppy. Someone he actually connected with. Someone who understood him. Someone who wanted all of him. Including his laundry list of character defects.

Remembering the sleepless nights he had suffered through, and faintly hearing the song that was on replay, he allowed the fire inside to consume him.

They stumbled in as he let Pepper guide them towards the stairs.

Moans echoed in the space, and shoes were toed off carefully before they reached the first step.

Taking a second to breathe, Pepper pulled away from his mouth to glance at him. She grinned, excited because she finally knew what it felt like to be this close to him.

Satisfied with the amount of oxygen she managed to recover, she dove in for another deep kiss.

Unhurriedly they managed to make it up each step. Articles of clothing slowly got left behind.

Abandoned near the bottom of the stairs was his belt. The same one that Pepper easily undid and rid him of. Hers lay not too far away.

Her shaky hands fumbled towards the button on his jeans, but opted instead for the hem of his t-shirt. Quickly she assisted him out of it, resuming their kiss almost immediately.

Tony shook just as much with anticipation as he went straight for her jeans. He pushed them down as far as he could, never breaking their kiss, before she carefully manage to step out of them.

Each step they neared the top was another grain of confidence they gained.

That much was evident when they finally stood in each other's arms wearing only underwear. His jeans finally resting in a heap near the top step.

They both took a second to relish the feeling of skin as they embraced. The kissing forgotten, if only for a few minutes, to breathe in the moment.

"I have a confession to make." Pepper whispered in the dimly lit hallway.

Tony urged her on as he began to kiss her neck.

"I heard you call my name in your sleep." She finally uttered as she moaned regretfully when he stopped his actions to look at her.

His eyes shot wide as his checks grew red. He knew there was no escaping. Surely she could tell from his tone that he had called her not in fear, but in ecstasy instead. There was no use lying about nightmares. "I'm sorry." He smiled awkwardly.

"Don't be." She combed through his hair. "I'm not."

Her words circled him for a few seconds, releasing the little bit of hesitation he still felt.

He nodded before he backed her into the nearest wall. With a fervent need, he kissed her hard until his lungs burned.

"Not sorry." He smiled as they rested their foreheads together.

"This isn't weird, right?" Pepper broke the short silence as she traced his chest with her fingertips.

If he could describe how puzzled he was by her question he would, but he had no words. He was surprised that she had asked. Nobody had ever asked him anything like that. Her concern warmed him to the core. And the fact that the situation was not even remotely weird baffled him even more.

It would have made sense to feel uneasy crossing the line with someone like her. She was so involved in his life. Pepper knew him inside and out. She was his friend, and now, she would become his lover. Perhaps a life partner. He hoped.

But nothing about what they were on the verge of doing felt awkward, or wrong. For once it felt right, and he was certain that it was because of her.

So Tony shook his head. "Nope. Perfectly normal." He continued to kiss her neck.

Pepper melted in his arms. "Good." She managed to whisper as she tugged at the waist band of his boxers.

His favorite verse of the song echoed in the hall as he felt her pull his briefs slightly out of the way.

Her touch drove him man. The way she wrapped her slender fingers so assertively around him caused him to groan loudly.

Halting his actions on her breasts, he planted his palms on the wall behind her and breathed. His eyes closed as he bit gently on her shoulder. Everything about her caresses clouded his mind with an intoxicating haze.

He could not believe how he felt. Finally able to take pleasure in her touch.

Pepper's heart raced as she attempted to slow her breathing. She exhaled rhythmically by his earlobe, tugging lightly every now and then with her teeth.

She felt weak, and she was grateful that her one arm could hold her up as she wrapped it around his back.

It was difficult to keep his composure. But he held onto every single bit of it until he could stand it no longer. With an anxious growl, he dropped his hands to her waist and kissed her ferociously.

He moved his hips into every angle of her he could reach before he could hold back no more. The skin of her hand no longer sufficed. He ached from the pit of his stomach to feel her body around him.

So as the song continued to play, he kissed her like he had never kissed anyone else before. Effortlessly he took her leg in his hand to wrap around his hip, while he pulled her silk panties aside with the other.  
"It's always been you." Tony half whispered and half groaned as he eagerly slipped inside.

He needed no words from her. In all honesty, he would probably miss every single thing she said. Because for that split second, he only cared to engrave the sounds and feelings of their first time together.

The two echoed each other's moans as they adjusted to the unfamiliar feeling. That line they had been hesitant to step on, had just been trampled over and crossed.

Pepper bit her lip when she felt him start to move. Her hands dropped to his backside, where she grasped fistfuls of his boxers in an attempt to move him in closer. She threw her head back in delight. The way he pushed into her created intense amounts of friction in all the right places. It felt amazing. Because it was him.

She could never have imagined them together would feel like this. It was passion, it was desire, it was longing, and dare she say love...all tied together in a bow of flawlessness.

They breathed deep together as they struggled for control of their own bodies.

When he felt he had exhausted an angle, Tony moved them. That is precisely what happened when he grunted in frustration because he wanted to burry himself deeper, but felt he could not.

With as much care as he could muster, a tough task since much of his being was currently driven by hunger, he lifted her. Using the wall to steady them, he kissed her again and took both of her legs in each of his hands. It took him a few strokes to finally balance her entire weight without the assistance of the wall. Her toned legs firmly in the bends of each elbow.

He smiled proudly into her neck when Pepper groaned out loud. Her head thrown back with her arms securely around his neck.

Their rhythm was in sync. And they could not get enough of each other's bodies and lips.

Pepper moaned again when a particular thrust hit deeper. And though she loved everything he was doing to her, she could sense his legs were giving out. She licked her lips. "Tony..." she managed through the frenzy. "Bed..."

But Tony only shook his head as he kissed her neck and kept thrusting into her. His ever-present ego on high...a special high from being in such a state with her.

He kept pace until his arms felt numb from holding her up. When that happened, he dropped slowly to his knees, never letting go of her body, and never breaking their connection.

Slowly he settled her back on the cold floor and let her legs fall on either side of his hips. Tony groaned as he pushed into her. His hands pulled her hips towards him each time he drove into her. His eyes closed tightly as he savored the way her muscles squeezed around him.

Now Tony had been with many women in his adulthood, but he was damn sure he had never been so close to unconsciousness before. And it was all because of her. "Pepper..." he whispered before he tried again, "Pepper." He opened his eyes to look down at her.

Her glassy blues looked up at him as she bit her bottom lip. She hummed what sounded like a low 'what', but he was not sure.

"I...I..." He wanted so much to shout those three words to her. But he feared much more that they would get lost in the moment. Or that she would dismiss them immediately given their current state of mind. So because he cared too much about it, he swallowed the words, and mentally noted to save them for later. "I...think we should move this to the bedroom." He made up hastily.

Pepper smiled when she nodded.

He hated the thought of leaving her body, but he feared he might not have the strength to carry them both across the hall and to his bedroom. So reluctantly he slipped out and cursed himself for the suggestion to move.

They kissed hungrily as they walked. Something she was thankful for. Because losing the connection with him had left her upset and with a craving for more of his skin.

When they finally landed on his bed, because it honestly took then far too long due to some distracting kisses and nibbles, Tony grunted.

"What's the matter?" Pepper asked him as she looked up from underneath his body.

Tony shook his head. "I didn't...we didn't..." He looked to her for help, and was glad when she did step in.

"No worries here." She smiled. "And, well I just got tested."

Tony sighed while he balanced on one elbow and stroked her cheek with a free hand. "I'm not worried about that. I mean I just want to make sure you're alright with me." He rambled. "I mean that you trust..."

Pepper could not stand to see him so unsure. It made her uneasy. Not that she did not appreciate a man who could be vulnerable and concerened, she just really fell in love with the confident man that he was. With a gentle finger to his lips she pacified his worries. "We're ok. I trust you."

They stared in silence as they shared a smile. But the quiet was short lived. Soon enough, the low moans and guttural grunts echoed in the room.

Tony broke their passionate kiss so he could finally remove the barriers between them. Quickly he rid his redhead of the silk garment that hid her from him. He tried, but he could not help the victorious smile that broke on his face as he saw all of her.

His eyes darted towards hers as he felt her tug on the front of his boxers. She looked flustered and completely ethereal. Her hands pulled him in and he let himself cover her.

"You need to get out of those." She whispered against his lips.

He silently agreed with a nod before he discarded his boxers off to the side of the bed.

It was Pepper's turn to smile with pride when she saw all of him. From his toned chest, to his firm abs, to his erect manhood.

"Before we do this again..." Tony spoke. "From here on ou,t it's just you and me." He tried to convey as much as he could with as little words as possible. He was a man after all. And one that would much rather show her than tell her what he meant.

He felt a pull on his heart when he saw her eyes glisten with tears for the second time that night. His body was a ship full of new emotions. Things he never knew he could feel before, suddenly surfaced. She had that effect on him. She unleashed things inside of him he kept hidden from those around him. It was hard for him to admit it, but releasing them made him feel whole…complete.

"Just you and me." Pepper nodded as she reached for his face and planted an open-mouth kiss on his lips.

She could taste the tears as they mingled with their lips, but it did not bother her. They were happy tears, and ones that she would be happy to cry for the rest of her life with the man that hovered over her.

Tony took full advantage of her distracted state to commence their second round of passionate loving.

Ever so slowly he nestled himself in between her legs, making sure to keep her mind and her lips occupied. He readied himself for the onslaught of warmth he was doomed to drown in. To be clear, he was not complaining.

Poised at her entrance, he kissed her deliciously hard, and finally thrust his hips to enter her.

Pepper gasped and broke their kiss at the sudden sensation of him inside. It would take some getting used to. Not only was he sly and prone to surprising her, but he was also very well-endowed in that department. She could not get over the fact that he completed her entirely.

Her head tilted to the side as she took in a deep breath of oxygen. Unknowingly she exposed her neck to his curious mouth. He had yet to discover what took her breath away. Aside from the obvious, which he was very proud of at the moment. So quickly he dove in to kiss the soft skin. His movements never faltered. With expert precision he filled her over and over as he journeyed down her neck.

Tony smiled when he felt her skin twitch with chills as he gently sucked on a particular spot. Discovery number two, she was very sensitive just below her ear.

As he pushed into her at a steady pace, he continuously nibbled on his new favorite spot on her neck.

He was in heaven.

She was coming undone in his arms.

The song was drowned out by their every sigh and their every moan.

It was when Tony was raised with his weight on his palms in an attempt to push faster and deeper that Pepper felt the need to take some control. She caressed the sweat-slicked horseshoe muscle on his triceps before she forced his lips down onto hers. Hoping that he would get the hint, she pushed to roll him. He understood, and with his help, it took little effort to fully roll them so she was on top.

Tony grinned into her mouth when he realized she immediately began to move. They kissed long, they kissed passionately, they kissed short, and they kissed softly, but the rhythm with which she rode him never changed. It was steady and deep.

Occasionally they would break long enough to catch their breath before they continued to nibble on lips and duel with tongues.

Eventually Pepper left his mouth long enough to sit up and look down at him. His lips were swollen and his dark hair was now matted with sweat, but he had never looked better. "You're kind of…gorgeous." She spoke in between strokes to tease him, but she knew he indeed was the most beautiful man she had ever set eyes on.

Tony chuckled as he closed his eyes. He was close to the edge. "Only kind of?" He replied when he finally composed himself.

She wanted to banter even while she straddled him, but she found it increasingly difficult to get words out. So she elected to shake her head instead before she leaned back down to kiss him.

Swiftly he wrapped his arms around her back to hold her in place. His body would no longer let her lead as he began to pump harder. Their kissing had taken a back seat in order to accommodate their growing moans and gasps for air. Pepper would alternate between kissing his cheek and biting lightly on his earlobe. Tony just held onto her while he buried his nose in her hair and himself in her warmth.

They never imagined they would feel this way.

They never believed they could ever be together this way.

They were glad they had thought it through.

Because nothing would ever compare to this.

And no one else could ever be him, just like no one else could ever be her.

"Pepper…" Tony growled into her hair. "I dreamt about you…" he breathed. "About us…" he kissed her temple before he shook his head. "Not even close…not even close." He finished as he closed his eyes tighter.

She wanted to say something, but the waves of electricity that flowed over her would not allow her thoughts to form.

A moan escaped from deep within his chest and he bit his lip. "Honey…" Tony urged her to follow him closer.

Finally she managed to shallow and clear her throat. "Right here…"

It took a few more ardent thrusts for them to fall off the edge together. She called his name in the darkened room, and he hers. Their echoes mixed in with the forgotten song, and with the faint sound of the ocean waves outside.

He relaxed as he lay buried inside with her in his arms. He never wanted to let go.

"Tony..." Pepper still struggled for air.

"Hmm…" He asked blearily.

She pushed on his chest so he could release his hold on her. Her blue eyes looked at him. "I think I'm in love."

Tony grinned drowsily, but thought he would tease her. "With who? If I ever find the bloke…" He stopped his sentence and chuckled when he saw her death glare with some assistance from the moon. "Kidding. Kidding." His fingers caressed her glistening cheek. "I've been in love for some time…I love you."

Her messy red strands got tucked behind her ears before she smiled. "I'm happy." She leaned in to kiss him.

His arms tightened around her again as he whispered onto her lips, "I'm lucky."

Carefully he shifted their bodies so she rested in the crook of his arm with her head on his chest. They lay satiated and spent, ready to face the demons that were sure to surface due to their new status.

They did not know if they would last forever, but one thing they did know…they sure as hell would try.

"Oh…" Tony began as he came back from the edge of dreamland.

"Hmm?" Pepper murmured.

"When you wake up and I'm not here don't panic. I'll be getting you breakfast." He teased.

Even on the edge of sleep, she managed to slap at his chest. "You're such a jerk."

**The End**

**So just for fun: Tony's favorite verse from 'the song' goes something like this, "…simmer down and pucker up, I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you, I don't know if you feel the same as I do…" Ready…GOOGLE. **

**If you still have no idea…the song was one that I'm still obsessed with… and is constantly on repeat… "Do I Wanna Know" by Arctic Monkeys. Sorry STARKSVIOLET for totally making you wait! Hehehe. **

**Again, thank you so much for the support!**


End file.
